


千分之一

by Meiying



Category: 25th hour
Genre: Edward Norton - Freeform, M/M, PWP, 就是抹布没什么好说的, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying
Summary: 还挺不可思议，我来到这个人的高级公寓和他做爱，大衣口袋揣了一把枪和三千美金；枪还没来得及留家里，钱是现取的，两公分宽的浅棕色纸条把它们束成薄薄一沓。
Relationships: You/Monty Brogan, 路人/蒙提
Kudos: 5





	千分之一

*

门开了，屋内向楼道投出温和的光。

他比记忆中还要瘦一些，左侧眉毛和嘴唇上各一道垂直的浅疤。除此之外，眼前替我开门的男人，几乎就是来的路上我始终回忆的样子。

“你……你好，布罗冈先生。”单是对上他的眼神，我就突然磕巴起来。

不变的还有他修剪得宜的胡子和有心保养的发型，我在他面前应该只是个不修边幅的普通打手；其实我手底下好歹有几个人，我也很少亲自干脏活了，但对他来说有什么区别？

“你肯定就是坎贝尔，”布罗冈侧身让我进门，露出一侧颧骨上新添的小而浅的青紫痕迹，“叫我詹姆斯就行。”

穿过简单的门廊，干净又简约的客厅映入眼帘，唯一违和的只有明显不配套的沙发垫子，布罗冈见我盯着那儿，抓抓头说过阵子会全部换掉。

还挺不可思议，我来到这个人的高级公寓和他做爱，大衣口袋揣了一把枪和三千美金；枪还没来得及留家里，钱是现取的，两公分宽的浅棕色纸条把它们束成薄薄一沓。

*

我们并排坐在那张座椅座垫不成一套的双人沙发上，他——我不太愿意用他给的名字称呼他——凑近我，右边胳膊挂上我的肩膀，我揽住他的腰际，织物遮蔽的一点脂肪轻柔地迎接我的手指。

无声地缓慢地柔软地，布罗冈倒向我的方向。两片细密的睫毛攀附了落地灯的小小亮光，黑发在刻意调暗的照明里和它们的主人一般温顺，传递来香水和一点染发剂的气味。

他确实瘦了许多，起码比同年龄的男人都要瘦一些，从手上的触感也能体会到。不该这么形容差不多和我同样高的男性，可是说不定，只消再加几分力气，他可以在我掌下被碾断，隔着那层衬衫和薄毛衣。如果幸运，或许我还能从里面搜寻几块断面美丽的骨骼。

“你该还给我，”我向上摸他的肋骨，喃喃地说，“你从我那里拿走了，你该让我拿回一根。”低级乃至卑劣的比喻，他也许笑了，我确定听见了这么一声。

我还想赞美这个此刻靠在我身上的人，想夸夸他，给他一个拥抱，然而当他斜倚着我，我甚至缺失将人拉到胸前的勇气。我们并非可以分享温存的对象，更何况，憧憬与紧张，都不能弥补我对他其实知之甚少的事实。

“咔哒”，腰带扣被单手解开，那只白净细瘦的左手闯入视野。我看着他将大拇指抵在小腹，修长的四指无比自然地探进内裤边缘，他的中指上有一枚宽度中等的银色指环。等待总比触碰漫长，它放慢时间、放大感官，以至于当布罗冈真的滑进去碰到那话儿，我居然呼吸沉重到没法好好说话。

“所以，你真的……你的牙齿都……”随口找的话题再烂不过，可舌头偏偏不受控制地弹出那些一听就很离谱的传言，“我是说，你真漂亮，我——”

“我也可以摘掉假牙给你做这个，”他似乎并不在意这番失言，温暖的掌心和指腹仿佛伸进我的脑子，温柔地搅乱一切正常思考，“不妨试试，很软；当然得额外收费。”

我记得这个人从前说话的方式。当下每一秒相处的时间，都正一点点凿穿砸烂过去的幻象；当下同样不可辩驳的事实是，我勃起了。

“这是玩笑。”可能察觉到我上身突然的僵硬，布罗冈补了一句。可谁都没有笑，我刚刚在想象他如何“失去”了牙齿，至于他，我不知道、也无法揣测他在想什么。即使从未发生传言中的某些事，也不代表他消失那几年能有什么愉快经历。

“好了，你喜欢怎么来？”兴许因为投了更多注意力给我手活，布罗冈降低了音量，现下语境里显得暧昧不清，“留宿得加四百美元，可以住不错的酒店了。”

我一时无法回答，我的理智还圈在他手里；与懒散的语气相反，他好似饶有兴趣地缓慢摆弄那儿的每一寸，漫无止境，漫无止境，直至被我推开。

“……可以留在这儿过夜？”我不想这么快交到他手里，狠吸一口气，缓缓问出这件此前没有预计到的事。

“只要你想，”布罗冈点头，我的情况并没好转，那儿又热又涨，硬得发疼，“那么，我们可以慢慢来。”他不知从什么角落变出个套子，撕开包装的声音刺破懒洋洋的话语，于耳廓盘旋半周才溜进耳道，沿随便哪一根血管融进了下半身。

“你能……你能，坐上来吗？”

他正将那层膜裹上我的阴茎，闻言愣了一小会儿，随后便开始抽走自己腰间的皮带。

不止颧骨，布罗冈的腿和腰上也零落好几处新伤，这痕迹看得出来，要么他上午刚刚叉开双腿从楼梯上摔下去滚了三圈，要么就是哪几个变态佬近几日才和他共度一段美好时光。这还只是现在露出来的部分。

“我一般不怎么这样，”他跨过我的一条腿，小心地找寻身体的落点，我想他应该没空注意我一直盯他的胯间，小家伙颜色不算深，尚未起反应地软软挂在那儿，“我还是先去找点润滑剂——”

“你过来。”不想让好容易近在咫尺的人离开，我尝试说了一个命令的短句，并刻意将音调沉下去。句子中的威胁意味起了作用，他有些错愕地抬起头，视线短暂相接便躲闪开，随后真的乖乖靠过来。

天，啊。我打了个战，后背像有电流穿过。

有块头、有靠山、有朋友，随便有哪一样，谁都能上那个婊子。去年圣诞节出狱的桑尼这么告诉过我，也告诉过帮派的基本上所有人。他从来不敢说半个不字，哥们儿；他是我们所有人的小老婆。

回过神，布罗冈早已半坐在我上面，而我正重重捉住他的腰，下一秒便极尽粗暴地挺进。尚显生涩的穴口硬生生被撕裂，疼痛撬开他的牙关，痛呼沾染了惊惧，自嘴角四散奔逃。

“不，不，等等。”布罗冈简直快瑟缩成一个球，掌下感知到极轻的颤抖。谁都得承认，你第一次遇到这个男人就会暗暗期待这样的时刻，这样的，失控、流泪、讨饶的时刻。

我令他升起，又逼他下落，布罗冈闷闷地哼几声，双手求救般绕上我的后颈。他被迫配合我的顶弄，我随他的起伏摸索衣物下的皮肤，侧腰的旧伤疤、腹部的软肉、背上突起的几处骨节；骨架下的肉体正包裹着我，不知道是血还是前列腺液缓和了先前的滞涩，内脏以跳动抚弄那根正在全力亵渎他的阴茎，严丝合缝到令人怀疑它们生来属于彼此，而今终于能在性爱中重逢。

我捧起他的脸，那双瞪大了的深色眼睛漾出水光，一时分辨不了焦点。我不自觉地低声念那个心里曾呢喃过很多遍的名字，他用沉默回应，偶尔于抽插间隙挤压出半似呜咽的叹息。

疼痛会让你兴奋吗？

我搓揉他稍有起色的阴茎，趁每个进入的时机啄他的嘴角。温暖又软和的他，美丽的野兽，为了逃避被捅穿的命运而徒然后退，几轮过后还是力竭地塌下来。意料中地，这一变动没有带来太多重量，而我也总算全部被吃下，如愿以偿地钉进最深处。

发条坏掉的布罗冈伏在我肩上喘息，汗水蒸腾出热气，一切变得呓语似的缓慢至极。“我们去床上。”我侧过头亲吻他湿漉漉的额角，语速大概很快，掠夺顶点的触感过于宝贵而诱人，我迫不及待想再来几次。布罗冈以能被察觉的最小幅度点了点头。

卧室不大，装修和摆设却很精致，床头柜上有几张朝下扣的相片。昂贵却毫无特点的挂钟前，我将他操进那床柔软厚实的深蓝色被子。他紧实的大腿始终贴在我的胸口，自膝盖抽出的枝桠便随之高高抬起，于发狠的进出中如同死物地晃荡着。

那张脸被卧室亮堂的光线照得愈发苍白，薄薄的嘴唇也抿到失去血色，几绺乱掉的黑发粘在不知正看向何处的眼睛边上，更衬得整个人有种不健康的虚弱气质；他变成尸体也一定是漂亮的，我无端地如此想到。

他的阴茎被夹击在两具身体之间飘摇，免不了地时时刮蹭着我，朝腹部划下短短的一道又一道凉且湿润的痕迹。我恶意地用力捏住他的龟头，发硬的组织在这般力道下倒很是展现了弹性，尸体张嘴泄出了呻吟，收回双手徒劳地推我的胳膊，又立刻被施加的更大力道卸走仅存的反抗。

布罗冈仰起头，在我怀里挣扎着到了，向上挺起的腰部释放后断电一般倒下，我只得多花几秒将他捞回来，我还没有结束。

布罗冈还在被一次次攫取，高潮后的性刺激也许不那么愉快，他轻轻皱着眉头，停在我后背上的双手略显焦虑地挪动了好几次位置。我加快了下身的动作，然后猛地向他腿上拍了一巴掌，他惊叫着，肉洞同时狠狠收缩，我竟然差点直接被吸出来。

一下、两下、三下，我又缓缓磨着，最终在身下人的抽搐里，将精液送进避孕套。我褪下滑溜溜的那玩意，揪着顶端把其中的液体抖落给他，布罗冈的毛发很轻，我射出去的东西混着他的，清清楚楚落上平坦洁净的小腹，又缓缓沿一侧的腰部滑走。

*

“你之前就认识我？”布罗冈总算直视了我的眼睛，或者说他现在也没别的地方可看——即使东西淌干净，我也还没舍得从他身上下去。

“不，我……”

我当然认识，纽约做白粉生意的多少听过你。我们见过好多次，你站在那个谁都害怕的人身边，漂亮又挺拔，像只出于极度偶然才与人类同行的黑豹。

“……对不起。”我小声地这么说，有种肮脏算计被当面戳穿的愧疚。

“不是的。是我没想起来见过你，抱歉。”

我深知自己和造访此处的其他人没什么区别，而这些人甚至根本对男人没兴趣，谁都清楚他们为何而来。

我好像窥见他眼里的鄙夷和怜悯，仅仅一瞬间，那是蒙提的眼睛。蒙提不嘲笑特定的人，傲慢的一贯姿态仅仅是出于天性。

“你肯定累了，”很快他垂下眼，那个曾经的影子离开了，困意渐渐感染小小的房间，“晚安。”

End


End file.
